1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, more particularly to a battery connector having large engagement area.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery connector, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,883, wherein the battery connector has an insulative housing defining a plurality of contact receiving cavities for receiving a corresponding number of contacts therein. Each contact comprises a contact portion to connect with a mating contact. A tip of the contact portion is tucked inside a channel of the insulative housing to protect the tip from damage. However, an engagement area of the contact portion for the mating contact is small, and a retention force of the contact for the mating contact is insufficient. If used such battery connector in a shocked machine, the contact is easy moved away from the mating contact and losses an electrical connection with the mating contact. Furthermore, if enlarging the size of the engagement area of the contact, the size of the contact will be enlarged correspondingly. As a result of that, the mating battery connector is difficult to insert into the battery connector along an exact direction, and is difficult to avoid being damaged.
Hence, an improved battery connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.